A Rather UnSymmetrical Party
by Roxas162
Summary: A random Soul Eater One-Shot...There is Yaoi and Yuri so yea. I do not own Soul Eater, or I woudnt be writng fics about it... 3


A Rather Un-Symmetrical Party

The slip of paper, folded neatly, and of course, perfectly symmetrical, was hidden inside the contents of my pocket. I didn't know why, but I had somewhat of a bad feeling about this. Which usually, given the circumstances I wouldn't even bother. But Black Star and Soul WERE my best friends, so I might as well join in. Walking through the hallways there is a terrible banging of music almost shaking the walls. A drunk or high (Never know whether or not this is magic induced or not of course) couple stumble past me to the elevator. I shrug it off and don't think anything else about it. As I approach Soul's apartment, I realize that the racket of music and people either screaming or laughing is coming from his room. Oh god. I turn around and walk back down the hallway. Then I walk back to his door and repeat. Liz and Patty have already been in there partying for almost three hours. I decide if they can do it, so can I. I mean, I'm a Shinigami. What can't I do? I raise my hand to knock and take note on how dumb that would be. Ah. Speeches? Sure. Social gatherings? Any day! Even high class parties I don't mind. But THIS kind of party, I don't even know where to begin. And I've never even been to one! Before I can change my mind I open the door and push into the room.

Some chat loudly in corners, others dance and try not to spill there various drinks all over one another. I make my way through the crowd and try to spot one of my friends. The first person I find is Blaire… and Soul. Eating face on an over crowed couch. I'm not sure whether to "interrupt" or go look for someone else. I decide on the later, sense they seem pretty into it, and held to the kitchen.

There are a lot less people in here, and it's slightly quieter. There I find Black Star talking way too loud to a group of girls about his knowledge of alcoholic beverages. I turn on one foot to leave when Black Star sees me and calls me over. Throwing his arm around my shoulder he guides me over to the counter that has been made into a sort of mini bar. Sloshing something around in a plastic cup, he adds this and that, and makes a couple more. When he's satisfied and announces his "Big show" Is over, he looks over at me and slams one into my hand. He grabs his own and I start to protest.

"Black Star, I can't-"he makes a face and interrupts me, looking down at my hands.

"OH! My bad. I totally didn't even think about it! Rocking two cups! Gotta be symmetrical! HAHAHAHA!" He slams his cup into my other hand. "There you go HAHAHAHA!"

"But I- That's not what I-" A huge crash sounds in the next room and momentarily the voices cease. Of course a couple seconds later it's louder than it was before. I hold my breath and take a drink of Black Stars revolting concoction. I'm gonna need it. I make a face and almost have to spit it out. What is the point of this stuff? I take a couple more sips before I head out into the main room. I look over my shoulder to see Black Star taking swigs from a vodka bottle. So that's how it works I guess. Louder people make decently quieter drunks. Hm.

I look around the room for more people I know. I start to feel really nervous again and decide another putrid swallow of alcohol should help. I look down at my cups and see that there is more in one cup that the other. I try to ignore it but my heart starts pounding and suddenly I begin to panic. I chug both cups until they are absolutely evenly empty. I stare down at my hands and feel a slight woozy. At fear of getting sick, I head back to the kitchen, knowing Black Star will know what to do in times like these. This time, there are a lot more people in the kitchen. All lined up to watch Black Star do his stuff and grab another cup. I move towards the end of the line when I hear my name shouted across the crowd. I turn around and Soul is handing various bottles and slices of lime to Black Star. Guess Blaire moved on to the next poor guy… I walk towards him and he laughs as I approach. I begin to ask what's so funny when he points at my empty cups.

"Didn't know you were a partier my friend. " He slings his arm around my shoulder. "If you want, I could show you a real party" He says leaning down and breathing heavily on my neck. I blush bright red and stammer out a few helpless words.

"I, uh, Wha? Um Soul?"

"Soul! Stop coming on to everyone who talks to you. If you doooon't I won't make you any more silver shooooots!" As he says this he waggles a bottle of tequila in his face. Soul gets of me and grabs for the bottle. He stumbles knocks a cup of beer onto my shirt. I back up and he turns around fast, apologizing his face off. He walks me to his room, or more, I walk him. We open the door only to find something I did NOT expect. At all. Like ever.

Hot!" is the only word Soul utters. Hearing him, Liz jumps of Maka who sits up faster than I've ever seen her do before.

Liz squeaks and grabbing Maka's hand, runs into the bathroom.

"Well. That's was, uh, different than I'd have expected." I shift from foot to foot uncomfortably while Soul digs through a draw on the other side of the room. When he finds what he's looking for he strides up to me and leans in close.

"Are you gonna take that off or do you need some help?" he whispers into my ear. A surge of different feelings run through me and I can't move. Soul reaches up and places his hand under my shirt sliding it up and stopping on my chest. I feel light headed and guess the alcohol is starting to take an effect on me. I find I can't do anything but whisper back.

"I thought you were taking it off." At this, his face changes and he's kissing me. A new type of energy runs through him and as he lifts my shirt away as he forces me against the nearby wall. I'm feeling a little awkward half naked up against a guy fully clothed. My shaking hands slide between us and zip down his jacket. He helps shimmy out of it and our moment continues. He slides off his own shirt and pulls my arms around his neck. When I comply, this makes things more heated, more intense. As this happens I start to worry, borderline freaking out. What's happening? What are we doing! What does this mean! Just as I'm about to pull away he leans into me more and hardens the kiss. I hear the door open and open my eyes. At first I just see Soul, his face; which even up close is... What am I saying! This. Is. Soul. At that I remember we have an audience and shove him back as hard as I can. He barley moves but gets the point when he sees my face looking embarrassed and a tad freaked out to the left. He turns his head slowly and smiles at Maka and Liz.

"Yo. Kid needed a dry shirt. Thought he could use one of mine. Haha." He begins laughing and looking around the floor for the shirts he dropped, having a rather hard time doing it. I for one, do not find this quite as amusing. If I was fully clothed I'd have been out of there as fast as possible.

"Kid!" Liz stammers and she walks over to me.

"So that's why you two wanted in here. If your done though, the bed is way better than a bathroom, so we'll take it back now" she says winking at me and giggling like a little school girl. She has had way too much to drink. Soul comes to my not-so-much-rescue, dressed, and still chuckling to himself. He stops and smiles at me for a second, and hands me a shirt. Before I turn around and put it on he grabs my hand, kisses it for longer than necessary, and makes his exit. I slip the shirt over my head and make my leave as well. Confused and conflicted I'm ready to return to the symmetrical sanctuary of my own room. Alone. And with that final thought I left, with the smell of Soul stuck in my brain, and on his borrowed tee shirt.


End file.
